My Ahona
by Mirai Haruka
Summary: Family is like Music- some high notes & some low notes but always a beautiful song...Don't you agree? My first fnaf drabble. FNAf characters 1, 2 & 3.


**AN: Hello~**

 **For those who don't know me, My name is Mirai Haruka. I wrote a few one shots of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and currently writing a fanfic of Cardfight!Vanguard. Okay, so right now, I'm totally obsessed with Five Night At Freddy's. The games that were made by Scott Cawton are quite awesome, so does the Human version of the characters drawn by the awesome artists and the fanfics created by the fellow authors here! I love them so much! So, a few days ago, I was reading one of FNAF fanfic here and an idea popped out in my mind. So, here it is~ My first drabble of FNAF. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R &R!**

The current and long-standing night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria twitched as he stared at the scene before him. The dining area/stage room looks like it's been through a warzone which is probably true in a sense. There were bits and pieces of weird-looking pizzas splattered everywhere. The tables and chairs were toppled up and scattered everywhere. There were many scribbles and drawings on the walls, curtains and some on chairs and tables. The curtains and table cloths were torn and destroyed. The instruments of the children's beloved mascots were broken. And that was not the worst part. The so-called beloved 'mascots' or animatronics are _**still**_ arguing amongst each other, not even knowing that their night guard is standing near the entrance.

Mike Schmidt frowned as he assessed the situation. Taking a deep breath, he quietly locked the entrance and walked silently to his office to take a stun gun, his newly bought microphone and his newly acquired weapon. After doing that, he silently walked back to the stage room. Stepping over a rotten cake, he went to the center of the stage and tooked out his big microphone:

"May I asked- _ **WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!**_ "

All of the animatronics stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the fuming dark brown brunet. One of the older animatronic snapped out from shock before smiling brightly.

"Mikey, me lad! You're back!"

The red fox pushed himself away from the older purple rabbit and run up to the stage.

"I've missed you s- _ **ACK!**_ " The red fox was cut off when Mike drew out his newly acquired long rod and hit it against the approaching fox.

" _No hugs_ , Foxy. What happened here? Why is the pizzeria turned into a dump?"

" _Weeeellllll…._ It was all _**Chicky's(Toy Chica)**_ fault! She was making a mess in the kitchen!" The older yellow chicken answered, pointing a feathered finger to the younger slimer yellow chicken who frowned back.

" _ **My fault?**_ Since Mike went to visit his friends and _cannot_ make dinner for us, _I_ wanted to make dinner for everyone and not eat _**pizza**_ again! I mean who _**wants**_ to eat pizza _**every day!**_ "

"At least I _know_ how to bake _something_ not unlike _you_ , little Miss _pampered princess_!"

Before the two chickens would start fighting again, Mike cut in.

"All right, that's **enough** from you two! That explains that splattered pieces of pizza," Mike then nodded at the drawing and scribbles on the wall, "And the drawings on the wall. Since you two are fighting, you didn't attend to Balloon Boy and Plushtrap. But that didn't explain the rest of the mess."

The night guard stared at the rest of the animatronics who fidgeted. He noticed Foxy and Mangle was looking anywhere beside the human.

"Foxy, Mangle." The two animatronic flinched at the tone Mike was using. "What did you two do?"

Mangle was the first one to speak. "W-well s-since y-you're n-not h-here, w-we d-d-d-d-decided t-t-t-t-to p-p-p-play a-a-a g-g-g-game."

"We wanted to see who is the fastest at toppling the chairs and table." Foxy continued.

"Yes and _because of your silly game,_ you **spoiled** my concentration! Now, I need to re-do the new song I wanted to show Mike!" The purple bunny hissed.

"And you destroyed my guitar!" A younger blue rabbit pointed an accusing finger at the female fox.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" Mangle sadly apologized.

Mike sighed and walked off the stage. He patted the sad-looking fox.

"Don't cry, Mangle. It was an accident. Bon-bon(Toy Bonnie), apologize. You too, Bonnie. Apologize to Foxy."

The two bunnies protested.

"Why should we-?!"

" _ **NOW."**_

"We're sorry."

"That's better. Bonnie, I asked you to apologize to Foxy because he didn't mean to spoil your concentration. Right, Foxy?"

"….."

"Foxy?"

"…." Foxy looked away.

" _ **Fo~Xy~ You didn't do it on purpose, did you…..?"**_

"…..…."

" _ **WE~~LL~~?"**_

"….fun…"

" **Hmmmm..~ what was that~?"**

"…Me said that me did it for fun. It was funny watching Bonnie freak out."

"… **."** Mike raised his long rod with a blinding smile on his face.

 ***SMACK!* *SMACK!***

"Me sorry that me break your concentration. It was really wrong of me to do that. Would you forgive Cap'n?"

Bonnie nodded while trying to keep in his laughter. The pirate had his head down so he could clearly see the big bump on his head. Mike, still with a frown on his face, turned to looked at the two leaders of the pizzeria.

"And what were, the two leaders whom I asked to be in-charge with taking care of this pizzeria, doing when all this happened?"

The two bears looked at each other before warily looking at Mike.

"We really didn't know about this. We were elsewhere when it happened…." Fred(Toy Freddy) replied.

"Oh~? So, where were you two then?"

"…"

"….."

" _ **Freddy, Fred~**_ You didn't happen to follow me around when I was visiting my friends, did you?"

"WHAT?! Of course not! We _respect_ your privacy. Right, Freddy?"

"Fred is correct, Michael. We would never ever follow you around without your permission."

"I see. I'm sorry if I doubted you. You see, I happened to sense I was being trailed by someone as soon as I left the pizzeria. I've also felt their fury when my friends jokingly threaten me that they would push me off the train if I don't tell them the truth about the pizzeria. But that couldn't be you two, right?"

Both bears nodded. The night guard relaxed.

"Do you mind if I rant out a bit?"

"Go ahead, Michael."

"Sometimes, I hate my friends. They would force me to cross-dress every time we meet. It was really annoying. It happen **Every. Single. Time**! I'm a male! _Males_ do not cross-dress! It's disturbing! When I asked them why they tortured me like this, they just stared at me! And the disturbing part is that they implied that _I_ looked good in anything I dressed in with a grin! A grin!" At this part, both bears silently agreed with Mike's human friends. He does look good in everything he dressed in.

"They would also make me cosplay! Just because I like animes, doesn't mean they have the right to make me cosplay _all_ of the anime characters that they know. I mean—why me? Why can't they cosplay themselves? They l _oved_ anime more than me! Take yesterday for example! We watched the newest movie of Detective Conan. The girls were screaming at every pairing they like and the boys were talking about the battle scene they liked the best. And _right after the movie ended,_ they dragged me to the nearby cosplay shop to dress me up in the many, many costumes the characters wear! I mean what am I, a mannequin?!"

"With that many costume they forced you to wear, you kind of are." Fred said.

"…I'm sorry?"

"You are a living mannequin. You fit so many different clothes and costumes. Even with a wig, you kind of looked like a female." Fred continued.

"… **."**

"I especially loved it when you dressed up as…what was his name? Ah, Akai Shuichi. It fits you. You even acted the same like him sometimes." Freddy added.

"… **.How….."**

"Mike/Michael?"

" **How did you know that? You said that 'I acted the same as Akai Shuichi'. How did you know of the name when you weren't there?"**

Both bears gulped as they noticed Mike gripping his rod. Mike's angry blue eyes stared at their own blue eyes.

" **You know I've always wondered what it was like chasing someone in this pizzeria. Now, I can."**

That was the bears' only warning before the night guard run towards them.

" **Come back here, you overprotective bears! Let me show you how I felt about being stalked by two overprotective leaders!"**

The rest of the animatronics step up onto the stage as they watched their night guard chasing after their leaders. It was a rare occasion for Mike to get angry with the two brown bears so they wanted to enjoyed it while it last. Bon-bon and Bonnie was holding onto a cam recorder, filming the whole thing. 'This could be a very good blackmail material' was what they said when being question by their fellow animatronics.

After a while, Mike managed to get the two big huge brown bear. He tackled them to the ground and, very lovingly, hit them with his new best friend-the rod. Once he was done 'loving' the two leaders, Mike stood up and turned to face the rest of the animatronics.

" _All_ of you are to clean the entire pizzeria. Don't give me any excuses," Mike held up a hand before any of them could protest," You are all responsible for any damages you did. This is _your home._ I refused to let any of you lived in a place filled with anything that could potentially harm you. Now, _go and clean up._ "

And with that, all of the animatronics started to clean up the entire pizzeria. Mike went all over the place, making sure that everything is in order. Once he was done, he went back to the stage room where he told Balloon boy and Plushtrap to wait at. There, he presented Balloon Boy a few drawing boards for him to draw on. While the delighted Balloon Boy started drawing, Mike picked up Plushtrap and went to the Parts& Services room. Opening up a secret entrance, Mike climbed down and went to the secret basement.

Once he was in, Mike went around blindly trying to finding the light switch. When Plushtrap whined, Mike knew he touched one of the animatronics living in the basement. Fumbling around, Mike trip over something. The floor rushing up to him, Mike closed his eyes and braced for impact when he suddenly stopped. Blinking, he looked around and saw a yellow hand holding onto his arm and pulling him up.

"Must you always trip whenever you're around me?" A dark amused voice asked.

A click was heard before the basement brightens up. Mike blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking at the one who caught him.

"I may have _fallen_ for your lovely _long legs_." Mike sarcastically replied as he pulled away from his savior. "Why do you think I've always fall?"

"Because you have fallen in love with me?" Came a cheeky reply.

" _Har Har._ Very funny, Springtrap."

The older rotten golden bunny smirked as he lean back against the wall. Mike rolled his eyes before looking around.

"Welcome back, Michael. I see that you have greeted your 'welcoming committee'. "

Mike turned to see a small golden bear plush toy standing on his shoulder. Plushtrap pushed himself out of Mike's arm and landed on Springtrap who picked him up.

"3 days. _**3**_ _days._ That was how long I was gone. If this had happen in three days, I fear the day when I'm gone for a week. It's a miracle that the pizzeria is still standing."

"I've _told_ you that this _would_ happen."

"Shut up, Springtrap. I'm surprised that you're not out there, joining in the trouble."

"I'm too lazy. Besides," Springtrap smirked, "It's more fun when you're around. You make such amusing expression."

A tick mark was seen when Mike glared at him. The golden bear quickly cut in.

"Spring Bonnie is correct, Michael. The animatronics has already gotten attached to you. They depend on you _ **. We all do….**_ _"_

Mike kept quiet. He tooked the golden bear into his arm and sat down beside Springtrap.

"I can't escape, can I?"

" _ **Nope.**_ " The two oldest animatronic replied.

"You are our _Night Guard,_ Michael. We are bonded to you as you are with us. That will _never_ change." The golden bear hovered in front of Mike and begin to shine. The young night guard soon felt a comforting presence beside him. A young man wearing a golden suit with golden blond hair and black-covered eyes with a small white pupil smiled at him. Mike smiled back.

"I know, Goldie. I guess I should be grateful that you two have remembered me. I'll be dead by now if that didn't happen."

"Heh. Nobody is taking you from us." Springtrap said, wrapping an arm around the younger man. He too, had changed into his 'human' form ( Just search for any Springtrap human form~ All of them are quite amazing~)Mike laughed and closed his eyes, recalling the time when he had first met with the animatronics.

"I've still remember the time where you cried when Foxy jumped in for a visit. That was hilarious."

"Hey! I was _**five**_ that time! Who wouldn't cry when someone came out from the closet so suddenly?!You still haven't change! You jerk!"

"Be nice, you two." Goldie scolded them from the side.

"Sorry." Springtrap and Mike apologized at the same time.

Goldie shakes his head in mock disappointment, "You two really act like brothers. I'm just lucky that Michael didn't have your sadistic tendencies, Spring Bonnie."

"That's too bad. If he does, I'll have another partner in crime. We'll have a fun time scaring other night guards."

"I'll pray that they would survive a night with you. By the way, I'm still mad at you, Springtrap." Mike shuddered, recalling the time where the older rotten golden bunny played a prank on him.

"You still remember that? Come on, Mike. It's been a few months already!"

"Being stuck in a spooky abandon attraction for a whole week would forever be replayed in my dreams….."

Goldie's face darkens as he slowly turned to look at his brother, **"…..When did this happen?"**

Springtrap flinched as he saw his brother's expression. Mike smirked as he replied, "When you were sleeping."

Goldie stood up and pulled Spring Bonnie to his feet. "You and I are going to have _a little talk…"_

Mike snickered and waved as Goldie pulled Springtrap away. Pulling Plushtrap onto his lap, Mike tooked out a very precious photo (*) from his pocket, stared at it.

…..And smiled…..

 _ **They may not be human, is different from others,**_

 _ **And the links in our connecting chain makes it strange**_

 _ **But I think that the chains make us stronger- make us close as close can be**_

 _ **And No matter what you think of them,**_

 _ **I will still love them….**_

 _ **After all…**_

 _ **We are not your ordinary family….**_

An: So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? If you're confused, then that's okay. In this drabble, Mike had already knew about them since he was young~ They all tooked care of him and treated him like one of them.

(*)Mike is looking at the picture they took when they all recognized him as the same kid they tooked care of when he was young.


End file.
